


I'll always take care of you

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby has a terrible cold but refuses to take a break, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, and perhaps some cuddling, in his bed :D, only sleepy times people, so marcus has to be sure that she gets some rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: As Marcus walks into a deserted medical he sees Abby slumped over her desk, hair sprawled across her face, fast asleep. Eyes softening, Marcus takes a few seconds to admire her. On the one hand, he doesn’t want to wake her up because she does need her sleep but he knows that if he lets her sleep like that she’ll have a sore neck tomorrow."Abby?", he softly utters as he makes his way over to her.When she doesn't respond he kneels down beside her, putting the sandwiches down on the desk. Marcus gently pushes her hair away from her face, noticing that her skin feels a bit clammy. aka Abby is ill but too stubborn to sleep it off so Marcus has to make sure she gets some rest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abby is ill but she is still working in medical. Kane wants her to rest but she wouldn't. So he carries her to his room because his room is warmer than hers and brings her food and stuff. And she feels so bad that she wants to cuddle with him

Walking into the mess hall Marcus instinctively scans the room for one particular person. Only he doesn’t spot her golden brown hair, he doesn’t hear her tinkling laugh nor does he see her smile. He does, however, catches sight of Jackson two tables to his right. Making his way over, he gives the rest of the table a cordial nod before focussing on the young man.

“Have you seen Abby?”

Jackson frowns, “I thought she was with you? I asked if she wanted to get some dinner, but she said she had a meeting with you and she’d get some food afterward. But I’m guessing from your question that she lied to me and that isn’t the case”

Shaking his head, Marcus confirms Jackson’s suspicions.

“I should have known better”, the young man sighs, while getting up from his seat. “I’ll go to medical and make sure that she comes with me”, only to stop when Marcus puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder

“No, you enjoy your dinner. I’ll make sure that she eats something”

“You sure?”, Jackson replies, sounding hesitant.

“Yes, I’ll grab some sandwiches and take them to medical”

It’s weird, but Marcus has the peculiar urge to fidget under the young man’s gaze. Which is preposterous because he’s been through a lot more dangerous and life-threatening stuff than being stared at by Jackson but Marcus feels a stab of respect for the young man’s obvious concern for Abby. And if you take into consideration their _ah_ troubled past, he can’t say he blames the man’s skepticism. But Jackson must have noticed the sincerity in his eyes because he nods and sits down again.

“Thanks, make sure she gets some rest as well. Her cold is getting worse and I don’t think she has left medical all day.”

“I’ll try my best, but you know better than me that you can’t force Abby to do anything she doesn’t want to”, Marcus utters with a small smirk.

At that Jackson chuckles, “True, but I also know that you’re one of the few people that she actually listens to.”

Not knowing how to interpret the gleam in the young man’s eyes, Marcus simply nods and turns his back to the table, moving towards the exit but not before grabbing a few sandwiches.  

* * *

As he walks into a deserted medical he sees Abby slumped over her desk, hair sprawled across her face, fast asleep. Eyes softening, Marcus takes a few seconds to admire her. On the one hand, he doesn’t want to wake her up because she does need her sleep but he knows that if he lets her sleep like that she’ll have a sore neck tomorrow.

"Abby?", he softly utters as he makes his way over to her. 

When she doesn't respond he kneels down beside her, putting the sandwiches down on the desk. Marcus gently pushes her hair away from her face, noticing that her skin feels a bit clammy. 

"Abby, please wake up", he urges her, his voice finally reaching her through her groggy state. 

"Hmm. Marcus?", Abby mumbles, opening her eyes, only to close them again with a groan, the lightening in the room being too harsh for her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. You fell asleep behind your desk. Can you open your eyes for me?", Marcus murmurs, gently stroking her cheek. 

"Light's too bright", she grumbles, leaning into his hand, "Your hand's cool. Is nice"

"That's probably because you're running a fever, Abby. Come on, let's get you to bed"

That prompts a weak chuckle from her and she slowly opens her eyes, blinking until the brightness of the room doesn't make her head hurt as much. 

"Are you propositioning your chancellor Marcus?", she teases, her voice sounding a bit raspy. 

"You know what I meant Abby", Marcus chides, worry clouding his face as she started shivering.

"I do and don't think I didn't notice your deflection of my actual question", she rebukes as she attempted to lift her head, only to let it drop down again in exhaustion "I'll just nap here"

Shaking his head, Marcus strokes her cheek. "No Abby, come on. You can't spend the entire night sleeping behind your desk. You'll be sore tomorrow. We're going to get you to your quarters and you can sleep there"

"In a bed?", she asks hopefully. 

Smiling down at her, Marcus continues to caress her cheek and he feels his heart stop with Abby lets out a little hum of appreciation and leans into his hand. "Yes, in a bed"

"Okay", Abby mutters, "You can take me to bed"

Biting back a retort at her phrasing, Marcus simply smirks. "Before we go, I need to grab some medicine. Where to you keep everything?", he inquires while getting up from his crouch next to her.

Groaning, Abby lifts a hand and points it to a cabinet to his left. "Third shelf" 

Opening the cabinet, Marcus quickly locates what he needs and puts them in a bag. Crossing the distance to the desk, he decides to put the sandwiches in the same bag before swinging it across his shoulder. 

"Okay Abby, do you think you're able to stand?"

She lets out a snort and opens her eyes. "Of course I'm able to stand Marcus, don't be rude", she pouts with a glare. And to proof it, she starts to gingerly get up, supporting her shaky legs by putting her hands on the desk. 

"See, I'm standing", she gloats, stepping away from the desk, only to stumble and Marcus is next to her in a heartbeat, gently supporting her by the arms. 

"Yes, I can see that", he retorts with a smirk.

"Don't be so smug", Abby mutters, letting her head drop against his chest with a groan. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it”, he quips, looking down at her with a soft smile.

Abby merely hums disbelievingly, snuggling closer to him. Marcus realizes that she won’t be able to make it to her quarters on her own force.

“Abby, can you wrap your arms around my neck?”, he murmurs against her hair.

He can feel her nodding against his chest before linking her hands behind his neck. Making sure that the bag is still secure on his shoulder, Marcus leans down and slips an arm beneath her legs, lifting her up so he can carry her.

“You okay?”, he utters while turning towards the door.

Abby slowly raises her head from its position on his shoulder and looks at him through blurry eyes. “M’fine”, she replies before letting her head rest against his shoulder again.

He starts to walk out of medical only to stop. He’s debating whether he should turn right and take her to her quarters or take her to his, which are closer by. Feeling her, letting out a shuddering breath and shivering, he turns left. She needs to get to bed as soon as possible, besides, he can sleep on the couch.

* * *

Arriving at his quarters Marcus is glad that he didn’t encounter anyone because he doesn’t know how he’d explain the fact that he was carrying his co-chancellor to _his_ quarters. There were already more than enough whispers and rumors about them. Marcus had even caught snippets of a conversation between Miller and Monty about a bet concerning his and Abby’s relationship. So the last thing Marcus needed was something that could stir up said rumors and someone catching him carrying a passed out Abby in his arms to his quarters would _definitely_ do that.  

After a few seconds of fumbling, he manages to open the door, not an easy feat with Abby still in his arms. He walks straight to his bed and gently lays her down, smiling at the little groan, she lets slip as he untangles her hands from behind his neck. As soon as she’s settled in his bed, Abby lifts her legs and curls up in a tight ball, shivering slightly. Giving her a concerned look, Marcus takes the bag off his shoulder and puts it on the ground before moving to the other side of the room to pour a glass of water.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, Marcus tenderly touches her face, brushing the hair behind her ear. “Abby, can you open your eyes for me? You have to take some pills”

“Mm Marcus?”, Abby groggily murmurs and he can feel his heart tug at the way she utters his name, so soft and content as if there’s nowhere else she’d rather be than in his quarters. She opens her eyes after a few seconds and she’s momentarily taken aback by their closeness. His eyes are looking at her with concern, but also affection and she can feel the light touch of his fingers on her cheek. She closes her eyes against the wonderful sensation of his cool hand against her skin and lets out a small hum, leaning into his touch.

"Abby, come on darling. Try to keep your eyes open for a minute, I'll let you sleep afterward", he utters tenderly. 

"M'kay", she replies and she tries to shift into a sitting position, but she's too exhausted. Before she knows it, she feels two arms embrace her and Marcus helps her move upright. 

Abby ends propped up against the headboard but she’s leaning heavily against him. Marcus manages to grab the pills and the glass of water all the while keeping his hold on her. She takes the pills first and pops them in her mouth before taking the glass with shaking fingers, swallowing the pills down while taking a sip. When she’s finished Marcus puts the glass back on the table. Feeling drained even by drinking some water, Abby lets her head drop against his shoulder. Marcus’ presence was comforting and she felt entirely safe with him next to her.

"Thank you", she murmurs, her voice muffled by his shirt but he can hear the gratitude. 

"You're welcome. I've got some sandwiches. Do you think you're able to eat one or would you rather sleep some more?"

"Sleep", she replies, snuggling closer at his side. 

Looking down, the corners of his mouth turn up at the sight and he nods. He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head, “Okay, I’ll let you sleep”, he says before starting to get up from the bed, only to stop when Abby grabs his wrist.

“Stay?”, she softly pleads and his breath hitches. Marcus knows that he should say no, he knows that he should get up and move to the couch but he just _can’t._ He can’t say no, not when she’s looking at him like that, her eyes glassy but filled with warmth and tenderness.

He simply nods in response and his heart flutters at the smile she bestows on him. They quickly take off their shoes before moving underneath the covers. Abby immediately cuddles up against his side, her head resting on his chest, arm hugging his waist. Smiling, Marcus wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer.

“Goodnight Marcus”, she sighs, eyes already closed.

“Night Abby”, he replies, dropping another kiss on her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
